


Bucking Conventional Wisdom

by knic26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Rimming, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome, Voyeurism, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic26/pseuds/knic26
Summary: Sometimes love does not follow the rules of Conventional Wisdom.





	Bucking Conventional Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Originally written for the 2008 Weasley_fest over at Livejournal.  Beta-ed by Star54kar/Shieldmaiden.

Charlie was always the good guy.  He was smart, good at sports, and he had a great job.  He was everything the right witch or wizard would love, and he definitely had tried his share of witches and wizards in search of the right one, but Charlie just didn’t do relationships.  People thought it was because he was still sowing his wild oats or something as trivial as that.  They didn’t know that Charlie had a secret; that he had never moved past his first love.

While Charlie enjoyed Romania and the Dragon Preserve, after the war he felt the need to come back and be closer to the people he held most dear.  He had already lost the chance to get to know the adult Fred; he didn’t want to have the same thing happen with his other younger siblings.  Charlie saw the boy he always thought of as ‘Little Ronnie’ as just as much of a hero as his best friend Harry, and as much of a man as himself.  He especially realized his long absence when he saw his cute little baby sister as such a fiery, self-assured woman with curves and a temper to match his mum.  Now, he even had a small niece to get to know and love.  He still deeply cared about the dragons, but he knew it was time to come home for good.

There were just a couple of problems with home.  First of all was the lack of a place to stay.  The Burrow was good for short trips, but after being responsible for himself and away from his parents’ rule, Molly Weasley’s overbearing nature was just not something Charlie could deal with on even a shortened long-term basis.  The other, and more pressing, problem was *him*.  

When Charlie first thought of coming home permanently, it was just after he heard about Bill’s slag of a wife.  Because Fleur was part-Veela, she was just enough of a Veela to get the unnatural beauty and to have men and women fall all over her, but not enough to need or want the fierce, and sometimes even unnaturally violent, monogamy of her ancestors.  Full Veela were known to kill people that the thought were threats to their relationships.  Fleur still wanted the main relationship with Bill but with others on the side to cope with her insatiable sex drive.  Fleur decided that Bill wasn’t enough, and Bill decided that he couldn’t be the second, third, or fourth choice of his own wife.  

Charlie wanted to get his affairs in order the night he read his big brother’s heartbreaking owl, but it took another six months before Charlie could even start the process of going home.  Due to his contract with the Dragon Preserve in Romania, his lack of housing, and lack of a job Charlie couldn’t move back to England immediately.  He was, however, allowed to use his saved vacation time to take some well planned trips back home to interview for jobs closer to home and to look around for appropriate flats in the area.  On these short trips Charlie was able to stay in the cottage with Bill and _Vicki_.  Charlie said that Victoire was such a horrible name for such a lovely child, but he really just didn’t want to be reminded of the woman that did such horrible things to his brother.

For the first couple of trips, things went really well.  Charlie had an interview with promoters of a new Wizarding Zoo in England.  They needed people with experience taking care of magical creatures, and you don’t get more magical than dragons.  The proposed area happened to be on the Isle of Man, which was much closer to home than Romania, and finding a place to stay within Apparating distance was a piece of cake.  Charlie worked out a schedule where he could come and familiarize himself with the land while the zoo was being built while still honoring his contract at the Dragon Reserve.

On his third trip to England, after he solidified his position in the zoo, but before he could get a permanent living arrangement, Charlie came back to Bill’s.  Charlie walked up to the cheerful little house.  Strange how the house hadn’t seemed so cheerful up to this point, but a definite job and a bottle of strong liquor will do things to change a person’s outlook.

A full year after his painful break from her, Bill started to date.  When Charlie walked in, he found a romantic candlelit dinner for two being eaten by Bill and, wonder of wonders, Neville Longbottom.  Charlie’s heart stopped.  In that split second, he had realized why he had such a problem with standing in Bill’s wedding as his best man, why he hated Fleur so much, why he went out on so many dates with so many different people.  Not because Fleur was so bad or because he had wild oats to sow…but because he was in love with his older brother.

When Bill married a woman, and a drop dead gorgeous one at that, Charlie was able to push those unnatural feelings of lust for his brother to the back of his mind.  They were wrong, and Bill didn’t swing that way, even if the incest were acceptable.  Seeing Neville, a man, with Bill brought back all of those childhood memories- the touches, the pre-teen fondling, the tentative first kisses shared between the brothers (just practice for the real thing, ya know), the longing that he did not quite understand- to the forefront of Charlie’s mind.  He was able to smile politely when he walked toward the guest bedroom, barely shut the door, and proceed to use the strongest bottle of Romanian liquor that he could find to get completely and totally pissed.

~~~~~~~

Life went on.  Charlie finally moved into a flat close enough to Ottery St. Catchpole to please Molly, but far enough away to feel like he was on his own.  He had a standing dinner with at least one sibling every other Tuesday and Thursday night, and the legendary Sunday brunch at Molly’s was not to be missed upon threat of death, or an infamous Weasley guilt trip, which was almost as bad.  Charlie was able to share some of his prank ideas with George and inadvertently given rise to at least five new inventions within his first five months of being home.  He got to know Ginny as a grown-up and gained a new respect for Harry’s ability to live with such a fierce and strong woman.  He realized that sweet little Ronnie was still little Ronnie with the same sense of wonder and awe of the most simple, beautiful aspects of life, yet with an insight into the ways of the world that the wisest man would envy.  Percy was still the intense, rule following brother, but every so often, like in conversations about politics and religion, Charlie could see his personality, and his passion for life, light up the entire room.

Charlie also kept in close contact with Bill.  He listened to the pride in Bill’s voice when he talked about his beautiful growing daughter and the happiness that he was now sharing with Neville.  Charlie kept that polite smile, but his heart broke a little each time he saw the love shining in their eyes.

~~~~~~~

On a Friday night in July, Charlie felt that it was too hot and sticky to be completely sober, so he took a couple of shots of his Romanian liquor.  His alcohol fogged brain decided that he needed to share his heat fueled misery with others, so he showed up unexpectedly at Bill’s.  It wouldn’t take much convincing to get his oldest brother to go with him on a pub crawl, especially knowing that Vicki just left for France to visit her grandparents for the month.  The liquor helped him to conveniently forget that every spare moment that Bill had was now shared with Neville.  

The fact was made crystal clear when he entered the small cottage by the sea.  He heard one very stern voice that was definitely not Bill’s, nor did it sound like the jovial tones he associated with Neville.  Immediately thinking the worst, he decided to quietly get closer to see what was going on so that he would not startle the possible attacker and possibly make things worse on his brother.  

As he stood just outside the bedroom door, he realized that the voice actually did belong to Neville; he had just never heard him say…wait….WHAT was he SAYING???

“You are a cock-slut aren’t you?  All those times fucking me when all you really needed was my big dick in your ass.  You like it don’t you?  Seeing me above you pinching your nipple”, grunt, “pulling your hair”, groan, “biting your skin”….moan.  “Completely at my mercy.”  Slap, Slap, Slap…

That could only be the sound of Neville driving into Bill.  Charlie couldn’t decide if he was turned on by the thought of someone fucking Bill, _Neville_ fucking Bill, or if it was just because he hadn’t had sex with anything other than his right hand in over six months.  Charlie knew that this was their private time and that he needed to leave them alone.  He had turned toward the front door when he heard Bill’s quiet “Love it….Love you…”  Charlie’s heart completely broke at the sound of that voice saying the things he so wanted to hear.  

His guilt over hearing something so private made him decide to go into the room to let them know he had been standing there.  Maybe he could act very shocked and admonish them for not closing and locking doors.  He didn’t want to let them know the whole story, just enough so that they would be aware of his presence.  Or maybe he wanted them to be as embarrassed as he was saddened over the whole ordeal.

Charlie brought himself to full height, took a breath and walked through the door.  “Guys, I….”  The words died on his tongue when he saw the full picture that the sounds did such a poor job of drawing.  Bill’s hair was fanned across the pillows like fire framing his face.  His arms were tied to the bed posts.  The black satin sheets made his pale skin look ethereal and brought even more attention the scars and freckles adorning his body.  His eyes were squeezed shut; his long legs wrapped around Neville’s waist.  Neville’s legs were under his body playing the role of ramp for Bill’s ass to receive his cock.  They were too beautiful for words.

At Charlie’s word, both sets of eyes snapped toward him, though his gaze was caught by only one.  Bill was able to groan out a low “Charlie…” while looking into his brother’s eyes.  Simultaneously both Bill and Charlie came.  Bill’s jizz splattered his entire chest with globs on his throat and even a few in his hair.  Charlie was sure that his would have done the same if his erection could have gotten free.  As it was, his current pants were ruined forever.  

~~~~~

Apparition was supposed to be done with a clear head and determination.  Charlie was glad when got home and realized that he had only left behind his right eyebrow because his head was anything but clear.  He was, on the other hand, more than determined to go straight to his bedroom and stay there for a few days…or years.

He was hurt because he had seen his love in that position with another man.  He was saddened because he knew, after seeing them together, that he could never do anything to hurt the man taking care of his brother.  A smaller part of Charlie, a part he tried to never listen to, was confused.  Was that really longing in Bill’s eyes.  Did he really look at him like he wanted him to be there with them?  Would he have had such a spectacular orgasm if he hadn’t been looking into Charlie’s eyes?

All of the conflicting feelings combined with the alcohol and the pull of apparition made Charlie physically ill.  When he got home he immediately voided the contents of his stomach.  He spelled away the sick and crawled into his bed.  He pulled his guilt and sadness around himself along with his blanket and tried to sleep away the pain.

Charlie heard people trying to contact him through the Floo or by knocking at his door at various times during the day on Saturday, but he couldn’t bring himself to get up.  He only moved for the loo or for a sip of water, then straight back to bed.

Brunch at the Burrow was not even a thought when Charlie opened his eyes at noon on Sunday.  His thoughts were consumed by the young Herbologist sitting in the very nice purple chair he had never seen before.  

“Hello Neville.  Why are you in my bedroom, and can I keep the seat?  It works well with the overall flow of the room.”

“How did I not know you were gay?”

“It’s my intense masculinity,” Charlie quipped as he sat up.  When the effects of two days without a shower reached his nose, he pulled a face.  “Seriously, why are you here, and how did you get in?  Shouldn’t you be uncomfortably sitting at my mother’s dining table and blushing while she tries to pick out your china patterns and George says something inappropriate about your relationship with Bill?”

“I would be if my lover’s favorite brother was in his proper seat, sitting beside him, giving barbs right back to George and making your Mum’s meddling worth while.  He loves you, in much the same way that you obviously love him, but you have got to be two of the most stubborn men I have ever met!”

Charlie’s heart rate sped up.  “What are you talking about?  Of course I love him; he’s my brother!”  He thought about the way he acted around his family.  Was he obvious?  He was sure he had covered his unnatural obsession pretty well.

“Charlie, I may not speak very much around your family, but I observe everything and I always see you.  I notice your love for your job and all animals.  I notice the fact that you love all your siblings and want to make sure you are a part of their lives.  I also notice that your love for one is different from the rest.  I see the way you look at Bill when you think he can’t see.  I saw your face when you couldn’t take your eyes off him Friday night.  I know you came harder than ever before when he said your name.”  

Charlie could only sit slack-jawed as Neville talked.  He couldn’t deny anything Neville had said.  

“This could be an experience that we could all benefit from.  The two of you just need to get over your hang-ups and realize that sometimes you can find love where you least expect it.”

Neville sat up to leave, but before he stood he had one more thing to say.  “I also know that if it were up to Bill, you would have been in the bed Friday night with us, not stumbling through the doorway.”

Neville stood and calmly walked toward the door, but quickly turned around when he reached it.  “As for how I got in…even if I weren’t shagging the best curse breaker on the continent, one of my best friends is Harry Potter.  You pick up a few things about getting into and out of strange places with him around.”  He then Apparated out of the room without so much as a disturbance in the wards.  

~~~~

After his impromptu visitor, Charlie finally found the energy to get up, shower, and apologize to his Mum for not coming to brunch.  He still needed to figure out Neville’s statements.  They were pretty clear, but he had to hear it directly from the source before he could even hope for the things he dare not say.

Later in the evening, after the sun set, Charlie was still thinking through what he would say if he could see Bill.  For the second time that day, there was an uninvited, but this time, not unexpected visitor.  Bill stood in the sitting room of Charlie’s flat, looking at him through a curtain of fallen auburn locks.  

“No one your age should even try to look innocent, Big Brother.”

“It used to work.”

“Yah, I was five at the time and you were trying to convince me that it was just a ‘giggling potion’.  My hair was green for a week!”

“I can’t help it if your obsession for me outweighed your common sense back then.”

Charlie became very pensive at that.  As he turned away from Bill’s laughing eyes, he quietly said, “Apparently, it still does.”

“Charlie, I…”

At the same time, Charlie turned to face him.  “Bill….”

“Let me say this before I loose my nerve, Charlie.  We need to talk about this thing.  I thought I was over it.  I thought I had put you back into the ‘sibling’ part of my brain, but you were always so much more.  Maybe that is why my marriage to Fleur didn’t last.”  

He held up a hand to stop Charlie from interrupting.  “I know what I told you, and that was mostly true.  She did want to sleep around then come back home to me, but I couldn’t let her.  She just never measured up to you.  I’m pretty sure the only reason we even got married was Vicki.”  Charlie couldn’t believe his ears, nor did he quite put together what his brother was saying.

“Then I met my Neville.  He is an amazing man.  He is the first person I have been with that I didn’t try to compare to you.  He’s also the first person that I felt I could share all my feelings with, without fear of being looked at like the scum of the Earth.  He knows that I still want you and he is willing to let you into our relationship, if you can handle it.”

Charlie didn’t know what to say.  He wasn’t sure about the Neville part of the equation, but if he could have Bill, the way he wanted for so long, he could learn to love him.  He already had his everlasting respect after the conversation that morning.

Charlie stepped closer to Bill and reached up to cup the scarred jaw line in his hand.  “It won’t be easy.  We won’t be able to share this with the world, no matter how much we want to.  Can you deal with only part of your relationship being public?”

Bill leaned in to kiss the corner of Charlie’s mouth then spoke directly into his ear.  “Nev and I already know how to get past the wards.  No one will ever see us coming or going from your flat.”  With that, Bill captured his brother’s bottom lip to suck before diving in to the full on kiss he had waited years to claim.  He had learned a few things since the first time they had done this nearly twenty-five years before, and pulled out all the stops to make Charlie completely melt in his arms.

“We can all shag now, right?”  Charlie nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Neville’s voice.  Bill held him steady, continuing to press slow kisses into the corners of his mouth, his jaw and his neck before looking at his other lover.  

Charlie’s blue eyes sparkled at the man responsible for his happiness as he kept his brother in a one armed embrace.  “…And people wonder why you were sorted into Gryffindor.”

“Just because I’m quiet doesn’t mean that I don’t jump headlong into a situation.”

“Neville, I’d like you to come and convince Charlie that we could all be good together.”

“With pleasure.”  Bill stepped back a little to give Neville room to put his arms around Charlie’s neck.  Neville’s kiss was less tongue and more lip movement than Bill’s but it was no less intense or mind melting.  

“Oh yes, this is going to work out just fine.”  Charlie’s eyes were still closed, but he could hear the grin in Neville’s voice.

Bill saw his brother’s state of arousal, but he still saw a bit of nervousness.  He decided to move the situation into a much more pleasurable venue.  “The bedroom would be much more comfortable, don’t you both agree?”  He held one arm around Charlie’s waist while pulling Neville along with his free hand.  He had no intentions of loosing either of these beautiful specimens anytime soon.

Charlie looked first at the bed, then at his soon-to-be lovers.  “Right, so how do we do this?”

Bill was the first to respond.  “First, I enlarge the bed.”  A flick of his wand turned the double into enough space for the three grown men to romp comfortably.  “Then, we get naked.”  Another flick had all of them bare as the day they were born, erections standing proudly.  Bill took both their hands and walked backward, pulling them toward the bed.  “Finally, we get in and do what comes naturally.”

Neville and Bill agreed earlier that if this relationship did happen, there would be some convincing needed on Charlie’s part.  When the plan for them to show up this night was hatched, they decided that the first time would be for Charlie’s pleasure.  They maneuvered him into the middle and started to kiss and nuzzle his neck from both sides.  Charlie’s eyes closed almost immediately.  They kissed, nipped and sucked simultaneously down his body, each teasing and pleasuring him along the way.  They both tormented a nipple before continuing the slow path.  

After each tongue took a turn dipping into his belly button, one person continued his path down past the scrotum to begin to use his mouth and tongue to prepare Charlie’s arse, while the other began a spectacular blowjob.  Charlie had to see who was doing what.  When he opened his eyes and saw Neville’s dirty blond hair bobbing up and down over his prick, he knew that it was Bill’s tongue at his entrance.  He spread his legs wider to allow more room for his older brother to work.

The sounds in the room consisted of loud slurps, sucks and moans.  Bill fucked Charlie with his tongue while Neville tried to pull his soul through his prick.  The stimulation became too much, so Charlie called a stop to all proceedings.  Both mouths pulled off immediately.

“What’s wrong, Love? I thought you were enjoying this.”

“Enjoying it a bit too much.  I was about to come, but I want you inside me.”

Bill never wanted to disappoint his brother, so he quickly found lube to rub on himself.  

Neville sat back.  As he started to touch himself, Charlie got a confused look on his face.  “Aren’t you going to join us?”  

“There’s plenty of time for that.  Right now I want to watch the two of you.”

Bill gave Neville a lingering kiss, then again situated himself between Charlie’s legs.  “Are you sure you want this?”  

“Always and forever.”

With that, Bill pushed into his lover.  Their eyes locked on one another while Bill made sweet slow love to Charlie.  Bill rested his elbows on either side of Charlie’s head to add leverage to his thrusts.  Charlie reached up and they held hands and kissed as the both got closer to climax.  

“That is so hot!”  Neville had propped himself on his knees to get a better view of the brothers as they gyrated together.  

“Come here so we can taste you,” Bill rasped.

Neville’s penis was situated between Bill and Charlie’s mouths, both licking and sucking while they still rocked together.  Neville couldn’t hold back any longer. Both brothers’ faces and mouths were splattered with come, triggering Charlie, then Bill to find their own orgasms.  

Neville lay down on one side of Charlie while Bill removed his deflating dick and snuggled up to the other side.  Neville’s cleaning charm had the three much less sweaty and sticky, and Bill pulled a blanket to ward off the chill of the now cool room.

Charlie was still panting.  “That was….”

“Amazing, brilliant, fucking awesome…Do I need to go on?”

“Neville, give the man the chance to finish a thought.”

“Thank you both for letting me in to this.  I will be grateful for the rest of my days just to have had this experience.”  Charlie kissed Bill and Neville, then settled back down for a nap.  “When I wake up, you two will have to teach me how to get through wards as easily as you do.”

Bill and Neville shared a look over his head.  The smirked and at the same time said, “In the morning.”


End file.
